Kidnapped Princess Nightmare
by Konallei
Summary: The princess of Orb is kidnapped. But nobody seems to care. That annoys her captor who seems to be weak against her power of stuborness. She ignores him which made him mad. What can her captor do against her now?


"Kidnapped Princess Nightmare"

It was a sunny day when I walked down my favorite garden, when suddenly…

"What the--." And my world went dark.

I am not sure of how it happened nor how long has it being since I lost consciousness neither how long has it being that I was being kept in this mysterious place. The only thing I know is that now there was someone I did not know in front of me.

The person in front of me saw me blink several times.

"You are the princess, right?"

"Yes."

"You are Orb's representative, right?" he asked again.

"Yes."

"You are Cagalli Yula Athha?"

"Yes, I am."

Now the guy with red eyes was blinking and looking the surroundings like he was looking for someone in the room.

"Rey!" he yelled at once.

The named person came to show himself has a blonde guy with longer hair that I have.

"She says that she **is** the princess…"

The new guy stared at me for some minutes before he asked the same thing that his comrade asked.

"Are you Cagalli Yula Athha, Orb's princess and representative?"

"I already said that I AM! Are you guys deaf!?" With my yell both of them raised their hands to cover their ears.

"If you really are," spoke the blonde one, "then how come nobody has come to save you?"

"They must be busy right now."

The dark hair boy interrupted, "Why there is no news about your disappearance?!"

"How should I know if you keep me here all day?" I replied with tired eyes. Then I saw the red eyed boy twitch.

"Are you not scared?" asked the blonde one called Rey, trying to calm down his friend.

I thought about his question before I answered, "no."

"Why?"

"Because I know that they will come, eventually."

"Eventually?" he repeated after me.

"Yes. Oh yeah," I paused looking at my stomach, "I am already hungry, when is the food coming?"

With my last question both of them began to twitch. I just giggled.

The boy with dark hair spoke again, this time with no intention of hiding his annoyance, "If you don't answer, you won't get any!"

"Oh, ok then, I guess I will start a diet. Though I have never tried one."

"Waaaah!!" The boy disappeared from the room with his hands pulling his own hair. I laughed.

"Lunaaaa!!!!!! She is driving me crazy!" I got to hear his yell from afar. Now I was alone with the blonde guy. He looked more tranquil than the first one.

We shared a challenge, staring at each other.

I saw his sky blue eyes. Imaging the sky. The free wind. The sunshine.

And he stared at my golden orbs. 'I wonder what is he thinking while watching them?'

Suddenly our contest was interrupted by a girl. Although we did not bother to acknowledge her presence.

She began to look at us but we did not flatter. So she started to walk in circles around us.

"Hey, is somebody there?" she asked waving her hands in front of our eyes.

"…" we continued to stare at each other.

"Rey?" she asked to her friend to answer but no luck.

"Rey Za Burrel!" she called in her high pitched voice but no response.

"REY! ARE YOU LISTENING!!!??"

Still our eyes were locked.

I heard her stormed back to were she came from. "ARgh! SHINN! Rey is ignoring me! He won't listen to me! I AM OUT OF HERE!"

And with a loud slam she closed the door.

My eyes started to get tired and I was really starting to get bored. But fortunately someone new appeared in the room and this person seemed to attract the blonde's attention.

"Papa," he called completely forgetting his match.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Both of them looked at the woman with stunned faces.

"I won!" I yelled celebrating my victory.

The blonde finally realized. "What?! That is not fair!"

I showed my tongue at him. I can't help I, it may be childish but I wanted to do it.

"Nooooo!" He went running at his 'father' to cry his defeat.

Just in my mind, it crossed that I was childish but I was wrong…

Suddenly a strong sound shook the ground. The voice of the Luna girl was heard again.

"SHINN!!! There is a MS in front of our HQ!"

I blinked.

'Could it be?'

"CAGALLI! Where are you?!" The sound of a familiar voice rang in my ears.

"Kira!" I exclaimed.

The father and son looked at me, incredulous.

"Kira? Kira as the ultimate coordinator?!" spoke the father who had REALLY long hair.

"Father!"

"Cagalli!" yelled my brother.

I wanted to yell louder but then I realized, I still had no idea where I was…

But in a blink my fiancé came to the scene although I have no idea how.

"Cagalli!" he called me in his usual caring way, tho this time I could ear a sting of worry.

"Athrun!" I tried to run to him but fell. I forgot that I was tied up.

"How dare you to do this to Cagalli!?" His voice was menacing the father and son, who looked surprised to find him in the same room as them.

"How?" asked the son who stands in protection of his coward father, whom hidden behind his son took a close look at the intruder.

"Athrun Zala," he murmured to himself.

"How? I just knocked out the girl who was in the room. I believe that there is a boy who is fighting my friend in his MS." The blue haired man answered with out worry. [I forgot Shinn's gundam's name xD

And suddenly, Rey snapped. He started to yell and to pull his blonde hair…

"Rey, what are you doing?" asked his worried 'father.'

"Nooooo," he continued yelling. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!" He used his right index finger to point Athrun. You want to take Dulii away from me!!"

"Dulli???" The face of his so called father was showing his confused mind.

Athrun's face was blank. And then a shot was heard.

Silence filled the room.

The blood came from a blonde one… with long hair…

"NOOOOOOOooooo!!"

The light was gone and only the moon was in his window. The blonde was sweating all over just to discover himself in his very own room. He blinked several times until he sighed.

"It was just a nightmare…"

"Did you have a bad dream?"

He blinked again, looking for the source of the voice. Rey tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

"Then I guess I have to make you sleep again…" the owner of the voice said showing malice.

"Nooo!"

And then a flying flower vace went straight to his head, making him bleed and to fall 'sleep' again…

END

OK thanks everyone for reading this far. This is my first attempt to write a 'humor' fic but I must admit that I suck…. At least I think so. This is just a random idea that crossed my mind one morning… In my dream it was funny… and I hope that I could made you laugh at least once…

Bye

Eternally Asuka.

PD: Maybe I am better as a Shoujo writer xD ... and not edited... because i think is not worth it XD maybe someday if Ximena has time lol


End file.
